Cynthia Balewa
Cynthia Maude Balewa was born in Lagos, Nigeria. Her family was well-off and financially comfortable. With her father being a high clearance, upper-level Nigerian politician and her mother being an extremely successful local businesswoman, there were certainly no monetary issues growing up. Being the sole heir to her family’s estate, she had a tremendous amount of pressure to uphold her family’s name. Cynthia was a world-renowned supermodel prior to stepping foot in the wrestling industry. Working with iconic fashion designers from Gucci to Valmont. She has already left her mark on the fashion industry, now her eyes are set on making a name for herself in yet another business venture. Cynthia possesses the ability to own an entire room, exuding power without ever raising her voice. People that have had the great privilege of being acquainted with Cynthia would describe her as fashionable, classy, passive-aggressive, calm, soft-spoken and dismissive. She is fully-equipped to withhold an executive position within a league. Cynthia does not view herself as cold - but confident. She has always seen her skin as her distinguished logo and that is what initially sparks the intimidation within others. Early Life Cynthia was born in Lagos, Nigeria (Banana Island) on November 14th, 1996 to parents: a member of Nigerian cabinet, Mbita Balewa and local entrepreneur Fatu Balewa. Cynthia lived in stereotypical African excellence. She was familiar with excellence and her parents expected nothing less for her. They pushed her hard throughout school, shaping her to be the extremely smart, articulate and competent woman that she is today. Despite her parents being strict, Cynthia got everything she wanted. Her parents spoiling her with whatever she wanted. After grade school, Cynthia would go on to turn down all university offers. Including 8 ivy league schools in the United States in order to pursue a modeling career. This left her parents furious as they thought a further education was the only way. It was not until Cynthia started making millions on her own in the United States, being the most sought after model in the fashion industry, that they changed their minds about their decision. Her parents finally reestablished her in the will. = Personal Life Cynthia currently resides in Calabasas, California in a chateau she built herself. She calls the estate "Chateau Balewa" and it is widely known for its astounding architecture. Architects from all over the world worked together to build this landmark. Cynthia picked out everything, from the Genoese Crystal Chandeliers to the Baldi Rock Crystal Bathtub. Cynthia is infamous for not being able to keep house staff, employees or even assistants. They never last more than 2 months. Her demands are simply never met. The Balewa family is regarded as one of the most affluent, successful and wealthy families in Africa, ranked in the top 20%. It is reported that Cynthia alone has gone on to amass a respectable net worth of $7 million due to her many business ventures. Cynthia is in a current romantic relationship with Jafari Akintola. External Link: Twitter "That's all." Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler